Reuniting with my Darkness
by LinkXDarkLink00
Summary: Sequel to one soul two bodies. Dark left Link five years ago. Link finally gets a lead as to where he is. What will happen when Link is reunited with his Darkness rated m for language and sexual content and i dont legend of Zelda nor claim to
1. Chapter 1

**sequel to one soul two bodies if you havent read it id read that first. R&amp;R to let me know how im doing i hope you enjoy this new story. **

Dark

I hear the towns people muttering about the princess of Hyrule getting married. What poor deranged fool would marry her? I shake my head its not any of my business anyways I left that life along time ago. But then again… My curiosity gets the better of me and I decide to ask my best friend Irene shes an apprentice witch.

"Hey love!" She screams as she runs towards me jumping on me wrapping her legs around my waist. I catch her with a smile. Irene was my first friend here.

"Hi Irene." I said setting the blue haired witch on her feet.

"You heard about the rumor Darkness." I roll my eyes at her idea of a nickname.

"What rumor?" I said my looking at her curiously.

"Princess Zelda and the Hero of time are getting married! We have to go to the wedding, they are having their engagement party too!" My heart sank, Link plans to marry her. Its only natural I shouldn't blame him, throughout the years I heard him beg and beg me through our connection to come back to him. I always stayed quiet he deserved better than me.

"I don't think theyd welcome party crashers."

She frowned her hands on her hips "since when do you care about getting in trouble Dark." In truth I don't think I can see him again it would hurt too much.

"Your right, when is it?" I said hoping I can find an excuse not to go.

"Tonight." She smirked making me wince. She dragged me to her house as she got dressed.

"They say it's a masquerade party!" I sighed softly, at least he wont be able to see my face. Once she was dressed she walked over to me using her magic on me.

"What have you done!" I screeched as I stared at myself in the mirror.

"It will make things easier I promise!" Irene said smirking as she put on my mask. I glared at her the whole way to hyrule castle. When we get there I watch Zelda announce the beginning of the masquerade. I sigh rolling my eyes before going grab a drink.

"You here all by yourself?" I sigh knowing the question is directed at me. "I…uh no my friend is in there somewhere." I say pointing to a bunch of people on the dance floor. At least I think that's where she ran off to. I look up to be met with beautiful cerulean eyes, oh no…

Link

Five years have passed Hyrule castle is complete and I havent had any information on Dark. I still cry every night wishing for the safe return of my other half. Zelda has convinced me to stay and marry her, she has stayed by my side these past five years watching over me with Sheik always faithfully at our side.

I agreed to the marriage in hope that wherever Dark is it will draw him out and bring him back to me. Zelda and Sheik still believe they killed him and honestly its better that way at least they wont be able to make another attempt on his life if they believe he truly died all those years ago. Ill admit when he left a small part of me died, I was no longer the eleven year old boy who smiled and wanted nothing more than to protect others.

My smile with my innocence died, I had so much blood on my hands from a war I never wanted to be a part of. I grew cold and bitter the only people I would even acknowledge were Sheik and Zelda. I hated this, the feeling of losing the other half of my very soul. I often find myself wondering if he thinks of me wherever he is.

If he remembers the time we spent together, if he remembers our love? I cant forget it, hes a part of me the part that I don't want to live without. My lover, my brother, myself. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks once more, not once in these five years have I stopped thinking of you. I claw at my heart wishing I could just tear it out to end my suffering for you Dark. Because despite it all I still love you as much as I did the day you licked my tears away.

The day you held me in your arms rocking me to sleep to hold away my desperation. I still think of your words from the day I was in the bath. It was you who took care of me, who befriended me when no one else would. It was only you that saw past the title of the Hero of time. The only person who cared to see the tormented boy who woke drenched in sweat from the nightmares he experienced every night.

Im holding on because I cant lose you Dark, to lose you is to lose myself and if I did I wouldn't want to live anymore. Everyday is a constant struggle, I try to be strong for you but it gets harder with every day I spend away from you. I wipe my tears away as Sheik enters my room, he gives me a sympathetic look as he sits next to me on the bed.

"You still miss him don't you?" I nod looking at the red silken sheets, I chose them because they would remind me of Darks beautiful ruby eyes. I sit listening to Sheik as he talks about the masquerade ball we are holding tonight to announce our engagement publicly. I have to dress up no one will know anyones identity so I can relax knowing that I wont get swamped by people just for being the hero of time.

"I got you a mask." Sheik said holding out a box for me. I open it and feel my heart constrict. It's a beautiful black color that fades into ruby at the bottom, it reminds me of him.

"Get dressed. Ill be waiting for you downstairs." I nodded going to take a bath before dressing in a Dark red tunic. I stared in my mirror as I placed the mask over my face, I smiled content when you couldn't tell who I was. I walked downstairs as the party began, Zelda welcomed everyone.

"They say that life is defined by the roles we play. And if you joined us this evening, it can only mean you've played them well. So Tonight leave your identities at the door, let our spirits inspire yours and may your ornate facades lead you to intrigue. Let the Masquerade commence." I watched as everyone put on their masks dancing together and mingling. I went to the drinks grabbing something strong.

I looked beside me noticing a woman with long silver hair and pale skin. She was beyond beautiful, her skin was smooth although she had a few scars, her hair was hanging loosely at her waist.

She looked so damn familiar "you here by yourself?" I asked making her jump slightly in surprise.

"I…no, my friend is in there somewhere." She said pointing at the mass of bodies gathered on the dance floor.

"You don't want to join her." The woman shook her head making the beads hanging from her gold mask sway.

"Im not one for these sort of things." I laughed gently as she turned to me, my breath caught as I saw her ruby eyes. Dark! My mind screamed it over and over as I bLinked staring at her.

"Dance with me." I blurted and she stared at me in surprise.

"O-okay." She murmured standing as I took her hand. She had her arms around my shoulders while mine stayed on her waist as we swayed to the music. Time flew by with her before long Zelda was announcing that we could remove our masks. I looked down at her as I grasped the bottom of her mask about to pull it off of her face.

"Dark!" I heard a woman scream, I turned to stare at her. She had short blue hair with porcelain skin. I heard her right though she screamed Dark, does that mean she knows where he is?" I looked back to see the woman whom I was with as gone. I ignored it as I went to the girl who screamed Darks name catching her by the wrist and taking her into the castle. She stared at me in fear as I glared at her.

"You said his name, where is he?" I hissed making her flinch.

"I d-don't know what your talking about!" She cried as tears welled up in her eyes.

"You screamed Dark, meaning you know where he is witch. Tell me before I kill you." I ground out making her shake with fear.

"S-stone-gate." She whispered making my eyes widen. Stone gate was one of Hyrules neighboring countries, I smirked finally I could be reunited with him.

"Your taking me to where he is." I said lifting her to her feet as I disposed if my mask. Grabbing my sword and shields I dressed in the same green tunic I wore when I had gone on my quest. Here I come Dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark

I sighed as I made my way home slipping out of my dress and back into my old comfortable black tunic. It had been years since I had worn it, seeing Link tonight dancing with him hurt me more than I could have imagined. I missed him so much, I miss waking up in his arms. I walked back to my bedroom with tears in my eyes. But nothing in the world could have prepared me for what I was seeing before my eyes. Link was lying in my bed his eyes hungry as they raked down my body.

"L-Link." I swallowed hard trying to process what was happening.

"Its been five years, I finally found you." Link said his eyes cold as he met my gaze. I wanted so badly to look away from him. Link stood up I winced realizing he had gotten taller than me. He seemed much more intimidating than before, hes a different person now and im the cause of it. My mind whimpers as I look at the ground.

"What regret something shadow?" I flinched away from his words. I looked at him as tears welled in my eyes and without thinking I pinned him to the bed and punched him.

"You had no right to come here I was doing so well trying to live without you!" I cried looking down at Links pale face, I bLinked back the tears as I looked at him closely. He had purple bruises under his eyes from not sleeping, his usually tan skin was pale matching mine. But what hurt the most was seeing the dead look in his beautiful cerulean eyes. Slowly he turned back to meet my gaze blood trickling down his chin.

"I hate you." He said softly just lying there like he hadnt torn my heart to shreds.

"You destroyed me, you made me love you then disappeared like I was nothing. Heh maybe that's what Ganon wanted all along to make me fall for my shadow so he could ruin me." My eyes widened as I stared into empty blue ones.

"I should have known, but I didn't see a problem when you took me out of the water temple. You were kind to me and I fell hook line and sinker like the idiot I am." His calm voice venomous.

"Im sorry Link. But your wrong! You don't understand I would never be working for Ganon. Im so sorry I left ive always loved you." He glared at me his eyes turning icy.

"Liar! If you had ever fucking felt a damn thing for me you would have stayed! You would have stayed." He struggled screaming the words before he stopped the tears finally rolling down his cheeks.

"Shh, baby shhh its okay." I whispered wrapping my arms around him. He hesitantly put his arms around me before they were tightly secured around me.

"Why did you leave! I love you so fucking much! I thought I was dying I wanted to die." He whispered making me feel like the monster that I am.

"I almost killed Zelda Link, I let Ganon take her. I let sheik get hurt. Im not like you, I only care about your wellbeing and when I left it was so you would have a better life." I said stroking his cheek making him meet my gaze.

Link scoffed "I suffered for five years Dark. I loved you so much, I didn't even understand what I had done to make you run from me. I didn't want anyone but you" he says putting his hand over mine making my body tremble.

"So you marry Zelda." I answer hoarsely his feelings mirrored mine, he deserved better than me.

"How else was I supposed to lure you out." He smirked through his tears making me stare at him in shock. I shake my head my emotions getting the better of me as I crawl completely over him. His eyes seem to darken as if he understands whats going to happen. I covered his body with my own pinning both wrists above his head my lips skimming up his soft neck. He let out a feral moan making my body ache for him, I missed him so much and now finally having him beneath me once more.

I went to work on his belt as I leaned forward my mouth on his. I froze, what are we doing? I dropped my hands from his belt wrapping them around him, he just sighed softly his arms holding me against him.

"im not leaving anymore." Link said softly making me smile and lean up to kiss his lips tiredly.

"live with me forever." I whisper making him grin before we fall asleep. When I wake up im wrapped in warmth, I bLink a few times my heart springing to life in my chest. Link is really here with me, his face is inches from mine.

Hes snoring lightly his blond hair poking my face making me laugh quietly. Ive dreamt of this day for five years and just when I think its never going to happen here he is in my arms, Ganon is gone and we can be together.

"I swear im going to bite you if you keep staring at me so seriously." Link whispers cracking an eye open. I cant help the light hearted laugh that escapes my lips.

"I love you!" I whisper as he closes his eye again.

A gentle smile finds its way to his lips "I love you too baby." Link whispers back snuggling closer so his nose is pressed against my cheek.

"Now and forever?" I question pressing my lips to his nose.

"Now and forever Dark." He says laying on his back pulling me on to his chest as he runs his fingers through my black and silver hair. I leaned into his hand pressing my lips to his palm.

"I want to go on another adventure!" I blurt out making Link raise an eyebrow at me.

"I know how you feel, a life without adventure never suited me." Link says tugging on my hair making me lean up to kiss him. Our lips move together in perfect sync, I moan as his tongue finds its way into my mouth exploring me. I arch my back as his hand slides up my thighs forcing me down on his growing arousal. I moan sitting up bringing Link with me as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"What are we doing Link?" I pant kissing his jaw making him moan quietly.

"We were agreeing on going on another adventure." He says kissing my lips once more as we sit staring into each others eyes, the light in his eyes is slowly coming back. Our arms wrapped around each other and we sat there for a long time staring into each others eyes. My whole world was staring back at me in those blue eyes, I touch his lips making his eyes flutter closed. He's so perfect in every way I cant believe he found me again that we are together again.

"Where are we going to go on our adventure?" I say making Links lips turn up in a smile as he opens up his gorgeous cerulean eyes.

"Theres a country close to hyrule its called Termina would you come with me?" He asks as his hand trails up to cup my cheek.

"Lets go!" I grinned making Link kiss my cheek. I gathered my things as Link rested a little longer, he never was a morning person. I just cant wait for us to begin our adventure once more now that there is nothing stopping us from being together. Its just going to be me and Link now and forever. I looked in my mirror smiling to myself as I looked at my reflection.

"Your perfect." I looked over my shoulder to Link who wrapped his arms around me. I watched our reflection as he placed a chaste kiss on my neck before meeting my gaze in the mirror.

"Your more perfect" I whispered trying to pick out our differences.

"We should head out." Link said kissing my neck one last time before leading me out of the house.

"Epona" I cried running to Links horse and wrapping my arms around her tightly.

"I missed you so much girl." Link smiled before forcing me onto Epona. I watched as he got in front of me and let Epona from Stone gate. I wrapped my arms around his waist hugging myself to his back. We rode for a good four hours before Link spoke again.

"Dark?" I looked up to see Link staring at me over his shoulder.

"Yes?" I asked pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

"Why didn't you come back after Ganon died?" I buried my face in his back.

"I was scared of what I was becoming, I almost killed Zelda Link. Ganon would have loved that and when I realized it I just felt like I needed to disappear." Link sighed softly as I noticed a giant Gate in the distance.

"Don't." He whispered softly, implying that if I ever left again he'd chase me down again.

"Were meant to be together, we've struggled so much to get to where we are now. We cant waist this chance again." I bit my lip as the tears ran down my cheeks.

"Im sorry Link" I whispered tightening my hands around him, he placed a hand over mine.

"Its in the past now, were together again and we have to make up these five years apart." I nodded into his back placing kisses on his back.

"I love you Dark that wont ever change." I smiled to myself.

"I know, because I love you just as much." I whispered back as we passed through the gate into termina.


	3. Chapter 3

Link

We rode until we reached an observatory, we stopped taking a break from riding. "Lets go check it out." Dark said gripping the bars of the fence tightly his eyes trained on the purple building with a large telescope atop it.

"Of course love." I said watching as he used the shadows to get on the other side of the fence.

"Come on Link!" He grinned waiting for me as I climbed up the fence. When I jumped down I landed wrong and ended up on top of a blushing Dark who had his eyes closed.

"Im sorry baby." I whispered before pressing my lips to his making his arms wrap around me tightly as he kissed back. His tongue and lips moved against mine making me tangle my hands in his hair. How I missed this, not having him for five years was torture not being able to touch him or be with him. I kissed him back with everything in me, I love him more than life. I could feel my heart beating in time with his as he rolled over so he was on top of me, forcing his tongue in my mouth he explored touching and tasting me.

"We should stop before I take you right in the middle of this field." My face turned red as I looked away, it had been a long time since anyone had been so blunt with me.

"And besides I don't think you want all of termina to hear your screams." He murmured making me smile as he stood offering me his hand. I took it letting him lift me off of the ground as we walked to the observatory. Dark opened the door staring at the rainbow colored room in awe. I watched him run around the room looking at everything.

"Link! Theres a bed down here! Can we stay the night!" I smiled walking down the twisted staircase to the lower floor. Dark was in the bed playing with a random chicken he found.

"We can stay as long as you like baby." I said sitting next to him petting the chicken who got angry and flew off. Dark snickered before leaning his head on my shoulder making me lay my head over his. I looked over trying to hide my smile as Darks stomach rumbled loudly, he blushed looking away.

"I think that's my que to feed you" I said standing up offering him my hand. He laced his fingers through mine as we used the secret route in the observatory to make it back to the town. I found a small restaurant and bar that I led Dark into.

"Hello my name is Kafei, how can I help you?" He said his eyes Darkening as he stares at me.

"We would like a booth something away from people." I said trying to show we were together. He nodded leading us to a lone part of the bar where Dark sat down excitedly not even noticing the man before us.

"What can I get you boys?" Kafei said looking directly at me as he spoke making me feel uncomfortable.

"We want the Hylian loach with rice and beer, right Link?" I nodded making Kafei glare at Dark who was still completely oblivious before walking away to get our order. Dark put his hand on the table reaching out for me making me smile softly as I laced our fingers together again. I had almost forgotten what this feels like, to be with my other half. Kafei returned glaring at our hands before setting our food down and looking at me again with lust in his eyes.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" He asked making Dark look and finally realize it.

"You can stop looking at my boyfriend like hes a piece of meat, hes hot I know but hes also taken." Dark said making both mine and Kafeis face turn beat red before Kafei stormed off.

"The nerve of some people." Dark muttered digging into his food, I bit my lip to keep from laughing but when I met his gaze I couldn't hold it anymore. I laughed making Darks lips twitch into a smile.

"What, you know I don't like it when people flirt with you. He said taking a bite of the fish. We sat there eating and drinking as Dark told me about his life in stone gate for the past 5 years. I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty, the witch I threatened was his best friend but I couldn't feel all that bad being as Dark is with me again. We paid for our food stumbling out of the bar laughing and holding on to each other already drunk.

He was clinging my waist his face flushed as we walked around the town until we reached a spot where two girls were learning a dance for the festival. After a few moments of watching Dark joined them falling instantly into the steps of the dance. Before long I ended up dancing beside Dark and the woman as we practiced with them for about an hour flawlessly doing the dance.

Once we stopped we fell to the ground panting and laughing while the women clapped and cheered asking us to be their teachers. We respectfully declined while they still gave us a heart container for our efforts. We continued on to a large grassy area where we laid down to look at the sky.

"This has been an amazing night Link." Dark said looking over at me with a smile on his face.

"Help! He stole my purse." Dark and I shot up seeing an old woman on the ground and a man running away from her. I ran to the old woman helping her stand while Dark used the shadows to tackle the guy taking the purse back while the guy ran away. He walked over to us handing the old woman the purse making her smile.

"Thank you boys I don't know what I would have done had I lost the stock for our shop again." We both smiled rubbing the back of our necks awkwardly. She put a mask in my hands before waving and continuing on her way. Dark took it from my hands putting it on making me shiver at the creepy looking mask.

I shrugged following behind him as he found a slide and like a bunch of children we slid down laughing as we reached the bottom. Right now I wasn't the hero of time, I wasn't a swordsman. I am Link a boy who grew up in the Lost wood, right now having fun with his best friend and the love of his life. We decided to go back to the observatory making our way back through the secret route. I helped Dark get on to the roof of the observatory before pulling a blanket and pillow out of my pouch before cuddling up to him.

I covered us as Dark started pointing out the constellations to me as he wrapped his other arm around my waist. He pointed out Gemini the twins making me laugh. After a while of just laying there in silence I was fighting to keep my eyes open.


	4. Chapter 4

Link pov

The days we spent in Termina slowly turned to months, then to years. Since I was still the bearer of the triforce Dark and I didn't age the way normal people do. After about 25 years we decided to go home to Hyrule. Dark has his arm draped over my shoulder as we walk to the border between Hyrule and the lost woods. My heart was throbbing painfully at the sight before me. A large ocean was covering what was supposed to be Hyrule. Dark walked to the water bending down to place his fingers in the water.

"Link." He said standing to look at me with a grim look on his face.

"Hey you fellas here to go to windfall island?" We looked to our right not even noticing the docks there. There was a small chubby man standing before us.

"Yes, how much is it to go?" The man laughed.

"You're new here aren't you? Ill tell you what first time is free." He said ushering us on to the boat. We followed him into the boat down to some rooms where he offered us two rooms.

"We will be fine with one thank you." Dark said making the man look between us curiously.

"I see you boys are twin brothers they don't like being away from each other do they?" Dark was about to open his mouth when I put a hand over his mouth.

"That's right, we don't like being apart." Dark glared at me when the man walked away leaving us in the room.

"Don't be mad." I whispered shutting the door and locking it.

"You know maybe I should go take him up on his offer of a second bedroom we are brothers after all." Dark spat making me wince.

"What if he would have kicked us off if he knew we loved each other? We need to find out what happened here. But right now we have a room all to ourselves lets make use of it." I whispered wrapping my arms around Darks neck. He took a deep breath not looking at me as I pushed him down on the bed getting on top of him and sitting on his thighs. I leaned down brushing my lips against his softly, he looked up at me finally acknowledging what I wanted.

His ruby eyes Darkened as he ran his hand up my abdomen to my chest. I let out a soft moan that he swallowed as his hands tangled in my hair forcing my lips against his. I went to work on my belt as my lips moved in sync with Darks bruising kiss. When I finally got it off I pulled away from Dark, as we both gasped and panted for air I wretched my tunic off throwing it to the side. While Dark took off his clothes I rid myself of my boots and tights quickly just in time for him to pin me against the wall.

I moaned as he pressed his arousal against mine loving the jolts that ran down my spine. It made my body heat up as he took us both in his hand rubbing us making me mewl as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I leaned forward to kiss him again slowly nipping and sucking on his bottom lip as he stroked us.

"I love the beautiful sounds you make." Dark pulled away from our kiss to whisper in my ear making me squirm as he bit into my neck marking me as his own. I loved ever second of it, I never truly got used to the feeling of Dark claiming me. It didn't matter to me though just being able to feel utter completion is drives us into this sinful act.

I bLinked in surprise as Dark spun me and pushed me back on the bed. He stood over me with a smirk on his face and lust in his ruby eyes. I watched in a trans as he sank gracefully to his knees placing a gentle kiss on my length.

Dark pov.

I swear no matter how many times we do this ill never get used to it. I look up at Link as I slowly run my tongue up his length. He shutters his eyes fluttering closed as his hand tangles in my hair. His grip tightens when I take him all the way into my mouth licking and swirling my tongue around him. He lets out a quiet moan as he slowly starts bucking into my mouth.

I let him loving the way his velvet skin tastes to me. I run my hands up his thighs until I get to his hips, I relax my gag reflex as I slowly allow him to enter my mouth again.

"Ah! Dark!" He cries out making me throb with need. He cant help himself as he forces himself down my throat, I smirk choosing to swallow right at that second. I forced Link on his back my hand over his mouth as his eyes shot open. My hand drowned out his scream as he released in my mouth making me moan around him at the sweet taste that was my light. I swallowed everything he had to give before I sucked on him a few more times making him slam back on the bed and arch his back.

I slowly ran my hand up his abdomen as I pulled away from his arousal with a loud pop. I sit on the bed watching Link as he decides to prepare himself for me. He lays back sucking on his fingers making sure to keep eye contact as he wets them. I bite my lip as the rigidness between my legs becomes more pronounced.

Slowly he slides one finger inside himself moaning softly, then he added a second finger slowly scissoring them apart to accommodate my length. I feel everything Link feels and the bitter sweet sting of his actions makes my body ache.

I grabbed my pouch quickly taking out some of the green potion I had in there. I poured it on my hands before running it along my length knowing it would make it easier for Link to take me. By this point Link is pumping three fingers inside himself moaning and mewing at the feeling. I settle between Links legs hugging his hips as leaned down to kiss up his stomach to his chest. I opened my mouth and ran my tongue over the small pink bud beckoning me.

I bit down on it causing a gasp from Link before I soothingly ran my tongue over the hardened bud. I run my fingers over the other one making Links back arch as he moans and squirms beneath me. I quickly lean over biting the other and giving it a gentle lick before placing sensual kisses along his neck making Link turn to look at me. His cerulean were Dark with lust his mind no longer in control. Our lips met in a gentle kiss as I eased myself inside him, making him whimper into the kiss. I moaned into his lips as his warmth surrounded my aching sex making me get impatient.

"God you're so tight Link." I pulled him up off of the bed and into my arms as I slowly started to thrust inside him making him moan and dig his nails into my back. I felt my body tremble as Links warmth tightened around me making me throw my head back and slam into him harder.

"Yes Dark right there harder!" Links screams only caused the pleasure to be sweeter. The pleasure was running down my spine jolting me making my body hot. I could already feel my orgasm building and pooling in my stomach. It was a liquid flame coursing through my veins and pooling right below my abdomen. I wouldn't last long, knowing that I pulled away from Link making him whine in displeasure.

"On your hands and knees" I growled making Link roll over on to his hands and knees. His hair was covering his face his beautiful body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. I draped my body over his back as I slowly forced myself back inside him. I moaned as I dug my nails into Links hips making him hiss as his arms stopped supporting him. He fell onto the bed with his ass up making me go deeper inside him.

"God yes Dark!" Link cried as I picked up the pace slamming into the special spot inside him I knew would have his world going black. The elicit sound of skin hitting skin was driving me crazy as I leaned up running my hand down Links back. I panted as I grabbed Links hair tugging on it lightly.

"Link….i… Cant…" I moaned as Link pressed back against me making sure I went all the way in every time.

"Together Dark please." He whimpered as I leaned back over him placing my hands on his lacing our fingers together. Both of us placed our hand on Links arousal rubbing him in time with my thrusts. My thrusts became erratic as our release hit us like a freight train. Links release poured into the bed sheets while mine Our screams mingled together as Link and I finally fell towards the bed exhausted. I rolled off of Link as he snuggled into me his head laying on my chest his arm weakly wrapping around my waist.

"I love you Dark." I lean down and press a chaste kiss to his lips.

"I love you too baby." I said sitting up pulling Link with me. Lucky for us we had a bathroom in our room, I walked in turning on the shower. Once I stepped in the warm water Link joined me quickly wrapping his arms around me tightly.

I kissed his forehead lightly before I began washing him off. My hands roamed across his body cleaning him, his hands mirrored mine as he washed me too. We cleaned off getting into a new tunic and tights as we redressed. We walked outside of our room going to the deck where the chubby man from earlier.

"Hey boys! Great timing we have reached windfall." We waved to him as we made our way from the boat on to the mysterious island. It was beautiful a bit small but that's okay, its covered in buildings with a small beach on the opposite end of the island.

"Lets find a place to stay for a while." Link said Linking his hand through mine.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay quick a/n Via is not one of my characters my friend lanis-storm-rose requested I add her so all credit for via goes to her. I've been having a really hard time getting passed my writers block so it's not going to be a good chapter sorry guys.

Dark

We wandered through the island until we reached a large lavish house. An older man dressed in expensive clothes looked at us from the balcony.

"You two! Come here!" Link and I stared at each other and shrugged. I pulled Link I to the shadows appearing in front of the stunned man.

"Please come inside!" I looked to Link who was already following him inside and sighed softly. We were lead to a living room where Link and I sat while the man brought in a woman with him. She looked about 14 years old compared to Link and I who only aged until age 21.

"I am recruiting people to search for my daughter, I will pay anything to have her come home." God barely an hour on this island and Link and I are already being singled out as heroes.

"Of course we will! Do you have any leads as to where she is?" Link said smiling up at the man. Links smile was soothing to anyone no matter who it is. I leaned my head on his shoulder as Link listened to the details, he was better at remembering than I am anyways. After about an hour long story the man offered us a room and retired to bed. I looked up at the woman who had still yet to leave or say much of anything. But I have to admit having those piercing green eyes on you for an hour is a bit unnerving. Her hair was black as night in a braid down her back. She was dressed almost identically as us but I could feel it something is definitely off about her.

"Hi I'm Link and this is Dark." I sighed softly to myself of course Link had to be the nice guy. I gave an impatient smile as she smiled taking Links outstretched hand. "I'm Via, it's nice to meet you." He looked at her clothing and like Link and myself she didn't quite fit in with her tunic.

"You know about a place named hyrule?" Her eyes lit up for a moment before returning to her expressionless mask.

"Is that a joke? Everyone knows about the great flood." Link looked at me with an anxious expression as I led him to the couch.

"Actually we are from a neighboring country, termina. We were hoping to settle in hyrule." I said petting Links hair as he leaned into me. Via took a deep breath and sat down on the couch opposite to us.

"Long ago, there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden. One day, a man of great evil found this power and took it for himself, and with it at his command, he spread Darkness across the kingdom. But then...just as all hope had died, a young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere.

Wielding a blade that repelled evil, he sealed the Dark one away and gave the land light. This boy, who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the hero of time. This boy's tale was passed down through the generations until it became legend.

And then a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom, and the great evil once again crept forth from the depths of the earth. The people believed that the hero of time would come again to save them, but the hero did not appear... What became of that kingdom...? None remain who know. The memory of the kingdom vanished, but it's legend survived on the wind's breath. On a certain island, it became customary to garb young boys in green when they come of age.

Clothed in the green of fields, they aspire to find heroic blades and cast evil down. The elders wish only for the youths to know courage like the hero of legend..." I swallowed hard my mouth had gone completely dry and Link I could feel him trembling.

"I have to take my leave but there is a red boat by the docks, my present to you boys." Via said standing up, her blue tunic bore the emblem of the water temple on the back. Before I could say anything she disappeared out the door. I focused on my light as I felt him shutter, I knew he was already crying.

"It's my fault, if I had stayed Zelda, sheik….. They wouldn't have died. Hyrule would have been safe…. I could have protected them." I didn't say a word, nothing I could possibly say would help. Am I happy that Link chose me over the people of hyrule? I love him, but once again the thought creeps into my head. He would be better off without you, you left and he chased you. If he hasn't chased you his friends would be alive.

I pulled away curling into myself hugging my knees tightly. I caused this, if they had Link they wouldn't have died. I clutched my head tightly tugging at my hair. I truly am Ganons tool without realizing it, this is what he wanted.

"Dark, I need you please." Links voice broke through the haze and I bLinked looking at the tears running down my lights cheeks. He threw himself into my arms clutching me tightly. I took a deep breath petting his hair. I kissed his cheeks his forehead, he was more important than my self hatred. I placed my finger under his chin and brought his lips to mine. I kissed him sweetly hoping he felt cared for, hoping he would forgive me for unconsciously carrying out Ganons will. I lifted Link up bridal style walking him to our room, he was sniffling still his face buried in my chest.

I laid him down gently pulling the covers over him before sliding in next to him. He clung to me like a lost child, I felt my heart breaking. I almost wish he wouldn't have come after me. "Stop please, I can hear it." Link said quietly making me sigh and mutter a quick apology.

"It's not your fault." He whispered softly burying his face in my neck.

"Link , don't. Just please you don't understand how I feel." Link sat up glaring at me, pure pain blazed in his cerulean irises.

"I understand more than anyone else! The decision was mine to make and I don't regret it! I'm sad that Zelda and sheik are gone but I'm in love with you. I can't regret the years we spent together, how close we've gotten….how we've loved each other. Do you regret it Dark?" My eyes widened as the tears ran down my cheeks.

"I don't regret it, I love you Link ! Thank you for not hating me." I whispered kissing his lips softly, it was almost as if we needed assurance of the moment happening between us. Link clung to me his hand sliding to my cheek. Our lips parted and our tongues danced in a slow heated dance. Link wasted no time climbing on my lap his arms wrapping around my neck.

"I love you." Link smiled as he whispered the words against my lips like it was our little secret.

"I love you too" I said softly cupping his face in my hands.

"You are my life, together we will figure out what happened here." Links gave me one of his most radiating smiles,mi kissed his soft lips one last time before curling into him. Tonight I needed for him to care for me, I needed to feel wanted…protected. Links hand made it to my hair slowly running his fingers gently through it. He repeated the motion as he began to hum quietly. I quickly recognized the song as the Serenade of water. I felt my heart clench, though I was trapped in the water temple for seven years it had also been my home.

Our homes gone….the lost woods, lake Hylia. I felt a tear run down my cheek as I remembered Saria, they were all gone now. I hugged Link tighter burying my face in his neck, as I inhaled his scent I calmed down finally letting the events from tonight lull me to sleep. I felt myself fall into the Darkness with the comforting arms of my light around me. When I awoke I was in bed alone, I yawned stretching as I sat up. I slid out of the bed walking out to the dining room where Link was seated having breakfast. I smiled as I approached him, he grinned giving me a chaste kiss as I sat next to him.

I picked up a fork poking at Links food, we loved sharing everything. I think it was the sense of comfort we received realizing that we were one. He was eating pancakes and eggs not a favorite of mine but Link loved them. I still felt tired, I don't know how Link and I switched rolls but he's the morning person now. I laid my head on the table resting while Link finished his food.

"How are you feeling Dark?" Link murmured placing a gentle hand on my head. "Tired I don't know how you do it." Link only snickered as I stood up with his help as he lead me out of the house towards the docks.

"That woman Via said she was giving us this boat." Link said his hands on his hips as he eyed the small boat. It was red, white and gold and it was shaped like a dragon making me curious.

"Hello I am the king of the red lions." I stared blankly at the boat as Link fell back on his ass in shock.

"Tell me I just imagined that!" Link said trembling as he pointed at the creepy boat. I went to his side holding him tightly looking at the boat for any signs of life.

"I know you are Link , you were brought here become a hero." I hissed at the boat keeping Link close as he stared at the boat.

"A h-hero?" The boat nodded at Links words.

"Hero of time you must become the Wind waker, in order to find the secret to what happened to the land you held so dear." Links body stopped trembling, he stared at the boat with the courage and determination only he possessed. "There is a map that will lead you to the forsaken fortress where those girls who have gone missing are being held. Test your courage and go set them free." Link got into the boat without a thought offering his hand to help me in. I took his hand as he pulled me into the small boat, he quickly checked the map starting the boat in the direction of the Forsaken Fortress..


	6. Chapter 6

quick a/n ive been pretty MIA but i will try to update all of my stories for those who are still interested in them thanks for sticking by me.

"Why water? Of all the fucking things?" Dark sighed again for the 100th time.

"I don't know love." I said feeling the breeze running though my hair. Dark was resting on my lap his eyes closed. Dark took my hand in his and placed it against his lips pressing a gentle kiss to my triforce mark. I smiled as we finally saw the fortress in the distance.

"Link, will you marry me?" My face turned red as I looked down at Dark who still had his eyes closed.

"W-why the question out of no where?"

Dark frowned sitting up his ruby glittering sadly.

"Link we've been together for more than 25 years. I just thought one day you might want something more that what we have. Something showing the world we belong to each other." He said softly pulling a small box from his pouch. I stated in shock as he opened. It contained two identical gold bands one with a ruby gem and the other with a cerulean one.

"Will you marry me Link?" I felt a lump in my throat I couldn't speak...

How long had he planned this? The tears sprang to my eyes.

"Yes!" I cried throwing my arms around him. Our mouths found each other our tongues met in slow sensual dance. I sucked and nipped his tongue before pulling away and letting him cup my face in both hands as he pressed his forehead to mine.

"I love you hero of time." He whispered his ruby eyes boring into mine. I looked down as he slipped off my left gauntlet. Then he took my hand slowly sliding the scarlet ring onto my ring finger.

"With this ring Link it's a vow. A vow of my undying loyalty, love and devotion to you. I love you Link I have since we were one and I will until the end of time itself." I smiled softly as he placed a kiss on the scarlet gem. I took the blue ring from the box and copied him removing his left gauntlet.

"With this ring Dark it's also a vow. A vow to stay with you and protect you. To love you until the end of time itself. A vow to never live without you." I said slowly slipping the ring on to his finger. I placed a gentle kiss on the cerulean gem before looking at Dark who was smiling softly at me.

"I love you shadow." I whispered gently placing a chaste kiss upon his lips.

"Boys I hate to break up this moment but we are here." Dark and I looked up to see the sky had Darkened above us. I felt a gentle splashes of rain against my skin as we reached the fortress. The king of the red lions brought us to the docks of the fortress. Dark hopped off first holding his hand out to me. I grasped his wrist tightly as he pulled me on to the docks. We both unsheathed our swords an headed up the stairs to a large empty area with a staircase to the right of us.

"Dark...? Do you feel that?" I asked quietly, I could sense Ganons power.

"Yeah it feels like him!" He spat glaring up at the tower. We could see a silhouette staring down at us from the window. We went up the stairs ignoring the feeling of being watched. When we got up there we reached a hallway with two doors on each side.

"Let's split up, we will cover more ground that way." I said turning to head through the door on the left. Dark caught my wrist turning me to face him before kissing me roughly.

"Be careful. Anything goes wrong you call me to you.. Okay?" I nod a bit light headed as he walks towards the opposite door. I made it to my door entering a small hallway. I tightly gripped my sword, it wasn't the master sword but it would have to do.

There were rats scurrying across the floor making me anxious as I walked through the room stepping into another. This one had a strange pig like statue of a creature holding a spear above the door. I walked in thinking nothing of it until I heard it grunt. I managed to jump out if the way as a laser ran down the line of where I had just stood. It reminded me of how the beamos work, but I doubt I could break this thing.

I noticed a ladder next to one of the beds inside the room. I took a breath before sheathing my sword and making a dash for the ladder. I could feel the laser on my heels as I made it to the ladder. I climbed as quickly as I could reaching the top of the ladder.

I jumped up my hands catching a platform just above my head. I quickly swung my feet up so I could crawl up on to the platform. I repeated the process making to the top platform. I started walking through a door in front of me. I ended up out in the rain once again. I followed a staircase I walked down until I reached a ledge that circled up to the tower where whatever monster causing this was. I ran as quickly as I could reaching two large wooden double doors. I pushed them open reaching a large room with more stairs circling the room.

I was about to run up to them when I heard a young girl scream.

"Big brother!" I froze in my steps looking towards a cage in the middle of the room.

"Aryll" the name left my lips at the sight of a 7 year old blonde girl staring back at me. There were two other girls inside the cage as well one of them looked like the daughter of the man who hired me. I ran to the cage kneeling down to look at the mysterious child who screamed as though she recognized me. She looked just like me...

"Stand back girls!" I said pulling my sword from its sheath. They ran to the far end of the cage as I thrust my sword into the lock. I could hear a quiet cracking sound that I ignored as I busted the door open. Just as it swung open my sword snapped I stared in shock at the half of the blade.

"Fuck" I muttered under my breath throwing the sword aside. The little girl ran to my arms and I lifted her holding her on my hip.

-Dark!- I said walking to the door with the girls.

~a bit busy here. What's up Link?~ he replied and I used our connection to see he was fighting what looked like a fat moblin. These guys really let themselves go.

-I found the girls and broke my sword. I'm going to get them to the ship an have the king of the red lions take them to windfall.- I said as I lead them through the same corridors I had taken to get here.

~ you did what to your sword?~ Dark hissed as I set the girls into the boat.

"Big brother you'll come back for me won't you?" I swallowed hard nodding back at the child who gave me a gentle hug.

"I'll see you soon." I said before turning to the boat.

"I'll take them to safety just worry of ridding the world of that monster." I nodded before sprinting back through the rain to the tower finally making it to the top. When I got there I saw Dark hardly able to hold his sword bodies of moblin sprawled around him. He was about to get hit by a giant spear, I knew he couldn't block it.

I ran in front of him lifting the mirror shield so it wouldn't harm us. I underestimated the moblins power because the force of the blow sent me flying back into Dark who dropped his sword to catch me. We crashed into the floor skidding back a few feet.

I looked to Dark who was trying to regain his strength. Guess it's up to me, I ran forward diving under the spear rolling into a crouch as I picked up Darks sword. I ran forward quickly slicing down it's back. It squealed loudly before falling dead at my feet. I went back to Dark helping him sit up. He was cut up pretty badly making me sigh. I pulled a potion from my pouch bringing it to his lips. He drank it while glaring at me.

"I could have handled it."

I scoffed "yeah you looked like you were handling it just fine." I tried helping him stand but he pushed me away. I forgot how he gets when I help him in battle.

"Dark, I'm sorry." I said looking up into his hostile ruby eyes.

"Fuck you hero." He hissed turning his back to me.

"Dark... Please." I whispered softly trying to calm my Darkness.

"Ah a lovers quarrel I see..." I froze, I knew that voice. We stared into each others eyes once more before we looked up to see Ganon standing before our eyes.

"Impossible." I whispered shaking my head in denial.

"Link put you in the fucking ground how is it you are still alive!" Dark screamed tightening his grip on his sword. I could see Darks whole body trembling, he looked more like a scared child than the fearsome warrior I had kept with me on my travels. I placed my hand on his lacing our fingers together. His eyes shot to me and I could see the pain in his eyes.

We hadn't even noticed Ganon step forward. He managed to punch Dark who he skidded back falling from the cliff.

"DARK!" I screamed about to run to him.

"Now child I'm going to take what's rightfully mine." He grinned as he picked me up by my throat and lifted me so I was eye level with him. I struggled as I tried to pry his hand off of my throat.

"Link!" I could already see black dots consuming my vision. Darks voice cut through all of it as I saw him clinging to the ledge throwing his sword towards us. I caught it just barely forcing it into Ganon's stomach.

"Augh! You insolent brat!" He hissed throwing me away from him. I coughed finally being able to catch my breath. I crawled to the cliff side seeing Dark just barely holding on. I caught his wrist trying to pull him back up. But the rain want helping my grip on him, he was slipping out of my hands.

"Hold on Dark you're gonna make it!" I cried knowing full well I wouldn't be able to hold him. He looked up at me giving me a small smile.

"I love you hero..." No! My mind was screaming it over and over. He twisted his wrist from my grip. I felt my heart shatter as I watched him hit the water and disappear completely. This wasnt supposed to happen, you said you would marry me. my whole body went into shock as I stared at the water hoping to see Dark resurface... but he never did.

"No...NO!" I roared ready to jump after him when Ganon grabbed me again this time he threw me to a giant bird that had been circling the tower. It caught my tunic in its beak. I stared at Ganon and with a flick of his wrist the bird tossed me away. I closed my eyes praying to the three that Dark was still alive an that I would survive this long enough to make it back to him.

I held my breath as I sank deep into the frigid water. I knew i didn't have the strength to save myself. I also knew that there was nothing around for miles and miles.

I wouldn't be getting saved, maybe in death Dark and I would be reunited. With that last thought I let my exhaustion overtake me as I allowed the cool waves to lull me into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"Link!" I screamed he was holding my hand tightly but the relentless rain wasn't helping I knew I was going to fall... I looked up at him with tears in my eyes before smiling softly. I also wasn't going to take him with me...

"I love you hero." I whispered.

"I love you too, you're going to make it!" I shook my head as the tears ran down his cheeks. His eyes widened "no Dark!" I twisted my wrist out of his hands. I watched him scream as I dropped down into the water and straight into the cold unforgiving waves beneath me. I think I might choke on all the water but it's strange, I can breathe. I open my eyes and I'm sinking deeper and deeper into the water and yet I'm alive. I look down to see myself falling into a strange bubble underneath the waves. I watch as I reach a small court yard finally landing on my feet on solid ground. a strange feeling begins to fill and constrict my body. Why did this place look so fucking familiar! I ignore the bells ringing in my head and I walked up the steps and into this place. When I walked inside I finally understood why, Hyrule castle... the reason Hyrule was gone was because it was buried here. But something was wrong here everything was grey, the castle was filled with Ganon's minions but they were frozen almost as if in time. they stood in the same position they must have been in when the flood happened. I looked around me in shock, who would have drowned Hyrule? Gannon wouldn't dare simply because he wishes to posses it. so why is it at the bottom of the ocean...? I walk through the castle hall, my steps echo loudly throughout the room. I reach these strange blocks in the shape of the triforce and just as I'm about to move them I feel a sharp pain in the back of my neck and I fall into what feels like someone's arms.

Link

when I awoke I looked around me, I was lying in a bed in an unfamiliar room. the woman from before... Via was standing over me her long black hair had changed to a light brown. I swallowed hard my mouth feeling really dry, I looked up towards Via who handed me a glass of water. I took it gratefully gulping down the water greedily. I sighed after leaving the glass empty. "how are you feeling hero." Via said sitting next to me her fingers pushing my hair away from my face. "my body feels really heavy like its covered in lead." I said lying back as Via looked away from me. "Dark?" I groaned crawling off the bed. "Dark?!" I looked towards Via who refused to meet my gaze, "where is Dark?" I could hear her taking a deep breath. "he didn't return with you." she said standing to face me. I opened my mouth to speak but couldn't find the words to say the questions to ask. "how can this be?" I said my legs giving out from under me as I hit the wooden floor. I lifted my hands to the mouth recalling what happened before that bird threw me out into the waves. I felt the tears run down my cheeks. my heart was shattering as I remembered Dark ripping his wrist from my grip. "Link are you alright." Via said kneeling down next to me. "how can I be fine... I just lost the other half of my soul." I whispered burying my face in my hands. "Link right now you have to focus, Ganon took the triforce of courage from you." I looked up at her. "right now I don't care about the goddess damned triforce. I'm going to go look for Dark." I said standing up heading to grab my shield before heading to the door. "he's dead." I froze my whole body going into shock as I caught myself on the door frame. "how do you know that?" I screamed spinning around to face her. I took a step back when I saw her eyes brighten a few shades as she glared at me. "I am a goddess, the moment Dark fell into the waves he stopped breathing within minutes." I sank to my knees again, Dark is really dead. I felt so empty. I clutched the space where my heart should be wishing I could claw it out. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to stop the tears. Via came closer and placed a gentle hand on my cheek making me meet her gaze. her eyes were an unnatural color and I felt like I was getting lost in them. she swiped my tears away. I nodded sitting up looking at Vias gentle expression. "what do I do?" she kissed my forehead. " Hyrule needs your help once more hero of time." memories came flooding back of me saving Hyrule from Gannon almost marring princess Zelda. "I the goddess Via, I ask this of you find the triforce of wisdom that as scattered within the vast waves. when you do you will face Gannon once more and end him once and for good." I stood up nodding to the goddess before she handed me a beautiful black blade. "take this with you, I have mapped out the islands that hold a triforce within them." I took a map from her as she led me back to the boat. I made the boat go in the direction of the first triforce. I laid back looking at the sky tears rolling down my cheeks. This couldn't be happening. He's gone.. I'll never get him back. my heart constricted I just closed my eyes and cried. I felt lost without him, Dark had always been by my side thick and thin. I felt useless I let him die, I let him fall and every time I closed my eyes I saw it replay all over again. I see him slip from my hands and fall into the merciless waves. I feel myself wish I hadn't been saved wish that he had been saved in my place. He'd know what to do, he could do all of this, I just used his strength.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter was made for the lovely Samukokoro-Yami-Bella who is actually the reason I updated at all, Ive been neglecting my stories a bit but ill be trying my best to update all of them soon. I hope everyone enjoys :D **

Dark

I open my eyes feeling completely sick, someone helps me up and into the bathroom, I don't even bother to look at them as I spill my guts into the toilet. I feel someone pushing my hair out of my face rubbing gentle circles into my back. I looked up to see Sheik standing next to me, I blinked in shock.

"I thought you were dead." He says softly tucking my silver bangs behind my ear. I feel myself getting sick all over again, I go back to the toilet throwing up one last time. I'm left panting and heaving as Sheik holds me up.

"Where are we?" I say ignoring his earlier statement. He looks around the red and black room barely lit by torches.

"Hyrule castle." he says helping me over to the sink where I thoroughly wash my mouth of the acidic taste.

"Were you the one who knocked me unconscious?" I question looking up at him feeling a bit strange since he's not wearing his gauze. The last time I saw his face was back when… we were at Lon Lon Ranch in the moonlight. I felt an ache in my heart making a knot form in my throat.

"Yes, Ganon got here around the same time as you, I didn't want you to panic so I took you that way." That was before he decided to kill me for Zelda's sake.

"Are you the only one here?" He nodded looking down at the ground solemnly.

"Princess Zelda was killed, she has been reborn already but I have no idea where she is." I chuckle humorlessly before shaking my head. This is fucking fantastic, I'm stuck with the man who tried to murder me.

"We have to get out of here, we have to get back to Link." he stared at me uncertain. "You were with Link? He knows you are alive?" I nod watching his shoulders relax.

"I'm happy you are alive." Sheik says placing a gentle hand on my cheek. I blink staring at him as he places his lips against mine…. What the fuck is going on?

"S-Sheik?" I question as he pulls away, his eyes are glittering with an emotion I've only seen once before in Links eyes. He walks forward making me back up until I hit the door behind me. He is staring at me with a predatory gaze and I'm frozen, I don't know what to do.

"I love Link Sheik, please stop." I beg as he leans his forehead on my shoulder. "I'm sorry Dark, I didn't mean to scare you." He murmurs pulling away from me.

"I-its okay, we need to get out of here." He nods and opens the door for me to walk out into the castle. The place is still grey filled all of Ganons servants.

"What's wrong with this place?" I ask as Sheik leads me down back to the main floor of the castle.

"After Link disappeared Ganon came back, he almost got his hands on the triforce but before he could Zelda's father ended up wishing for Hyrule to never fall into Ganons hands. That's when the flood happened, I was trapped here after Zelda died." I went back to the blocks that I was standing next to before Sheik knocked me out.

"So the flood was the cause of the king of Hyrule making a wish to keep Hyrule from Ganon? That takes the if I can't have it nobody can saying to a whole new level." I say as I run my hands down one of the large stone blocks before us.

"Sheik, help me move these. There might be something useful." I point out as he walks around to the side opposite from me.

"Alright!" He shouts and gets ready to push his own block as I place my hands on the large stone block before me pushing as hard as I can to make sure it falls into place. We do this until the blocks fall into place creating the triforce on the ground that begins glowing with an unearthly golden light. Sheik and I stare at each other as the light begins to seep into the ground making it change back to its original color. The place that was once frozen in time now has its color once more and then a realization hits me and I whirl around to see all the monsters in the room had come back to life. I turn to see a large statue of what looks like Link giving way to a small underground staircase.

"What the fuck is this?" Sheik hisses grabbing my wrist and dragging me up to the staircase that had just opened up for us. We run down the stairs coming to a small altar that is covered in windows portraying the sages from our time painted on them. I walked up onto a small pedestal seeing the master sword imbedded in the middle of the room.

"The master sword?" Sheik questions looking from me to the sword before us.

"You didn't know it was here?" I say as I step forward to examine the blade that Link had left behind.

"No, I thought Link had taken it with him and Zelda never mentioned anything about it after he left." Sheik says as he places a hand on the holy blade only to be thrown back by its power.

"looks like it's not a fan of you either." I joked making Sheik narrow his crimson eyes at me. I raised my hands in surrender chuckling slightly before trying myself to pull the blade from its altar. When I touched the hilt I didn't feel any pain only a surge of power as I held the blade Link held during our quest.

"How is it that you can touch the holy blade yet I cannot?" Sheik questions as he stands up and brushes himself off.

"Because I am essentially Link, because I am his shadow I am allowed all the powers he possesses." I say swing the sword a few times to get a feel for it.

"How is that possible if Ganon created you?" I look up at him and sigh as I put the sword in my sheath.

"Ganon didn't create me, I was already alive and about ten maybe eleven years old when that asshole kidnapped me. I was the prince of the Twilight realm before I was forced to be that bastards slave."

Sheik stares at me confused as I begin walking back to the staircase that we had just used to get out of there.

"So then you aren't actually evil?" Sheik murmurs to himself hoping I won't hear that part but I do anyways.

"That's what I tried to tell everyone, no one but Link believed me." I scoffed as I look around the room counting at least 30 enemies on the first floor a mix of Moblins and Iron Knuckles.

"There's no way we can fight our way out of here, sword or no sword." I whisper to Sheik who is following my gaze.

"There's a door behind us to a small court yard, we can get out of the castle through there." I nod following quietly behind Sheik, just as were about to get outside we get noticed. I dive out of the way as an Iron knuckle slams its sword down between me and Sheik. I pull my sword from its sheath and face him. I twirl my sword in my hand and wait for him to attack. He leaps forward slamming his sword down hard again causing me to roll out of the way before slicing at his back making his armor fall to a heap at our feet.

"I'm sorry did I do that?" I taunt smirking and knowing full well this thing understands me. It growls before lunging at me again this time kicking me square in the chest making me fly back into a column. I wince as I hit the column hard before sliding to the ground. I watch in shock as Sheik grabs the master sword thrusting it into the Iron knuckles stomach. I thought he couldn't touch it? I stand as he blinks at his hands and I follow his eyes to see his hands are severely burned and his sandy skin is an angry red.

"you shouldn't of done that. I could have handled it." I chide making him grunt in response as I go through my pouch finding some gauze to wrap around his hands. I feel guilty as he winces every time I wrap the bandages around a new finger.

"come on lets go before the rest of these guys catch us and those burns become the least of our problems." I urged as I pulled the master sword from the dead Iron knuckle swing it once to rid it of the blood before putting it back in my sheath. I followed behind Sheik to see a strange circle illuminating the water, it's magic I know that much. But where does it lead?

"Dark." Sheik whimpered tugging on my tunic and pointing out towards our surroundings. We were in Hyrule alright, I could see Death mountain and the Zoras domain far off in the distance. But it was all flooded, it was as if Hyrule castle was the only area that had a bubble of air around it. "this is worse than I thought, we need to find a way to figure out where the hell Link is." I clamp my hand around Sheiks wrist pulling him with me into the water towards the small ring of purple glowing within the water. Sheik and I hold on to each other's hands tightly and take a deep breath as the magic helps us make our ascent to the surface. Finally after a few moments we are gasping as we break the surface of the water.

"MISS TETRA, THERES TWO MEN DROWING ON THE SIDE OF THE BOAT." I hear a voice call before a rope is being thrown to Sheik and I. We grip the rope tightly as we are pulled onto the ship lying on wet pile on some wooden floor boards.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Sheik sits up helping me up as we catch our breaths.

"Dark Link, Sheik. We are looking for someone. A blonde he looks exactly like me but with blue eyes and a green tunic. Have you seen him?" I ask as pull off my hat wringing the water out of it.

"If you're talking about who I'm thinking of yes, I remember that brat. He was back at outset when I first saw him. Link was it?" I nod looking at the girl helplessly. I stare at her curiously she looks a lot like Sheik aside from the blue eyes of course.

"Can you take me to him?" She narrows her eyes at me.

"We are pirates not a fucking courier service, but I can help you if you get something back for me that your friend stole from me." Stole? Link actually stole something, there's no way were talking about the same person.

"Uh…okay just get me to him." She smiles a mischievous glint in her eyes as she offers me her hand to shake. I sigh softly putting my hand in hers and shaking it.

"Go down stairs and make yourselves comfortable and change your clothes you'll catch cold like that." I look to Sheik who nods, we both follow a pirate to a small room in the lower deck. It has a bed big enough for both of us as well as a small bathroom, we turn to a pirate who hands us a change of clothes I'm grateful to see its black.

"I'll take a shower first, try not to fill the room with water." I say going straight to the bathroom and striping out of my clothes, I take a fast shower changing into my new pirate clothes with a sigh. I walk out making Sheik look up from his spot by the window.

"The pirate look suits you." He says with a grin and I have the urge to throw something at him.

"Just go shower damn it!" I growl stomping over to the bed scooting as far towards the corner as I could. I listened to the sounds of the shower running and thought of Link. He probably thinks I'm dead right now." I sigh huddling into the blanket for warmth as Sheik comes out of the bathroom.

"Dark?" I turn my head slightly to lock eyes with crimson ones as Sheik gets into the bed with me.

"I'm really happy you're here with me, I don't think I would have ever gotten out of the castle without you as an encouragement." I sighed turning to face him brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"I'm glad I'm not alone too. I don't think I could find Link on my own." I whisper dropping my hand to the mattress between us.

"We will find him, I promise you Dark." Sheik murmurs as he pulls me into his chest and holds me tightly. He's surprisingly warm and I can't even push him away so I fall asleep there in the comfort of someone who I knew I didn't trust.

"Night Sheik." I mumble as he tightens his grip.

"Night Dark." I smile closing my eyes allowing myself to finally fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Another chapter dedicated to the lovely Samukokoro-Yami-Bella whose been helping me get my inspiration back to write this story :D**

Link

I spent the night at outset island walking around the monster infested island. The only good thing about this was the simple fact that they only come out at night. Aryll had spent the majority of the day following me around and I'll admit I'm spent but I don't want to sleep yet. I sigh sitting on the edge of the docks on my back looking at the sky.

"Link. The pirates." I sit up to see what the long of the red lions means and he's right there are the pirates on their way here. Ugh! I don't wanna deal with Tetra right now I know she saw me hiding when she tied up the owner of the bomb shop. She also knows I stole her entire supply of bomb bags and bombs. I sigh biting my lip I don't feel up to an awkward encounter but it's too late they are already docking...fuck.

"Link?" Tetras voice reaches me and I suppress a shutter as I stand to face her. She has her long blonde hair in a pony tail framing her sandy skin and large blue eyes.

"Is there anything I can do for you_. Miss Tetra_?" I sneer making her large eyes flair hatefully as she walks up to me.

"Actually I have something you want and you have something of mine." I feign ignorance.

"Do I now?" She glares at me before motioning to someone on her ship I see a blonde head peak out of the corner of the ship with a knife pressed to his throat... Sheik...?

"Sheik!" I cry and see him smile before wincing as they tighten their grip on him.

"I'll give you the bombs back just let him go." She shakes her head making me narrow my eyes at her.

"I want the stone." I blinked remembering seeing a small stone on the ground after she left the bomb shop. I rifle through my pouch handing it to her as the man on the ship let's Sheik go. I run to the ramp that they set out waiting for Sheik to come down only to see him offer his hand to someone. I swallow hard seeing a pale hand take his and finally Dark comes into view. I feel the air leave my lungs and I collapse. Darks alive... Via was wrong he's safe. Then I feel a sting of jealousy my eyes narrowing as I see him hug Sheik... What the hell? Did he forget Sheik tried to kill him!? His ruby eyes lock with mine and he's out of Sheiks arms darting in my direction. In second his arms are wrapped around me tightly kisses being placed on my face and hair everywhere he can reach. I grip him tightly inhaling his raspberry scent.

"Dark" I murmured as I threaded my fingers through his silver and black locks.

"I'm here darling I'm here." He whispers in my ear making me shiver.

"Were leaving, these brats are your problem now!" Tetra glowered as she walked back to her boat.

"Shit. Your alive what happened? After that bastard threw me in the ocean?" He whimpers as his hands slide down to hold mine tightly.

"He threw me in the ocean as well after he took the triforce of courage." I mumble as a choked sound escapes his lips.

"He took it? what the fuck do you mean he took it?" I look into his eyes as he drops his hands as if I've burned him.

"He took it after I had tried to save you." The words leave my lips in a quite murmur. Dark falls back on his ass looking at the sky, he's trying to think of a way to get out of t his.

"Does he have wisdom?" Dark asks sitting up to stare at me over his knees.

"I don't think so, according to Via. Wisdom is scattered around the ocean on various islands. She gave me a map of where the pieces are." His pointed ears perk at that, his hand clamps around my wrist pulling me until I'm sprawled over him listening to the strong beats of his heart.

"We need to search for them immediately." I freeze at the voice, I completely forgot that Sheik was here with us.

"How did you two find each other?" I question as I pull away from Dark.

"I saw Hyrule castle, Sheik was there." I narrowed my eyes at him as he averted his eyes slight pink dusting his cheeks.

"Dark…" He flinches at the sound of his name and I know instantly something happened between them. I stand up glaring at Sheik as I walk to Outsets adjoining island. I'm gone for a couple of days and already Dark is… I close my eyes and I see them back at lake hylia kissing. My heart hurts, I feel like clawing it out but I don't. I don't react I just walk away, Dark runs up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist tightly causing me to stumble a bit.

"It wasn't on purpose, I swear Link you know I love you." I just stand there not knowing what to do. I want to hold him and keep him close but I'm hurting and I can't just let this go.

"Dark, let go." I rasp my throat seizing up.

"No, Link please understand, please I love you." he whispers in my ear making me shiver as his arms cross over my torso. I swallow hard placing my hand over his and gently pry his hands off of me. I walk away towards my house at the top of the island. I knew he was following me and part of me wanted to stop him while the other was tearing at me to pull him close and lose myself in him. I stopped at the door turning to face him. But I was completely unprepared for his attack. He pushed me hard against the door his body covering mine as his mouth claimed my own. I moaned gripping his clothes tightly as his tongue forced its way into my mouth. Fuck… I thread my fingers in his hair and switch our position forcing him against the door.

"Ah~" he moans softly as I pull his hair back exposing his throat. His hands go to my belt unbuckling it as I suck and bite on his neck leaving my marks where I can place them. His breath comes in quick little pants as he begs for more. I reach around him and open the door pushing him inside. His eyes brighten with hunger as he starts striping for me until his clothes are in a small pile at his feet. I smirk my eyes trailing over his beautiful pale body that is so familiar and close to my own. His body is made of perfectly sculpted muscles, I want him more than I have ever wanted anything. Despite whatever happened with Sheik, Dark is mine, he will always be mine because he is my Darkness.

I step forward taking his pulling him behind me as I pull him to the bedroom. When we get there I push him on the bed making him fall back his elbows barely holding him up. "Your mine Dark, I hope you understand this is going to be a punishment for whatever you did with Sheik." He bites his lip glancing at me with guilt ridden ruby orbs.

"I understand, Master~" I feel a pang of desire tighten in my stomach at the words. I quickly shed my clothes and crawl over him loving how cool his skin felt under my hand as it roamed over his toned stomach up to his neck where I ran my thumb over his lower lip. He gasped quietly as I slid my finger into his mouth, he instantly started sucking on it. I watched mesmerized as he ran his tongue over my finger making me shiver at the rough texture against my sensitive skin. I pushed his silver bangs behind his pointed ear as he continued sucking on my finger. I pulled it from his mouth after a moment watching as it stayed connected to his tongue through a small string of his saliva. Dark was panting, his cheeks dusted pink as he watched me with lust filled eyes. I ran my finger from his lips down his neck to a pebbled bud on his chest making him gasp and moan.

"Ah…mmm… Link…" he whimpers as I run my now slicked finger over it.

"Dark, I hope you know I won't prepare you, I will take you just like this." I say in low sultry tone that sounds foreign even to my own ears.

"Do it Link! Please gods… Fuck me Hero!" He moans laying himself back on the bed his hands above his head as he offers himself to me. Fuck…fuck….fuck. I don't hold back anymore I hold both of his wrists in one hand as I line myself up with him as I use my other hand to grip his hips tightly. It wasn't every day that I asserted my dominance over Dark mostly because I love when he claims me. But I won't hold back, not with this, my face is poised right above his ready to watch all of his beautiful reactions. I roughly thrust inside him making him throw his head back as he screams out as loud as he can. The sound rings through my ears making me tighten my grip on his hips my nails biting into his skin drawing blood as he cries my name beneath me.

I bow my head panting to catch my breath as I feel his heat encasing my length. "Link!" He cries as I pull out half way and thrust in harder than the first time. I start my pace just like that making Darks voice crack as he screams over and over again. His beautiful sounds spur me on as I start to sweat feeling the small beads of liquid running down my back and my neck.

"_There! Fuck! Ughnnn_… _Hah…Hero_." Dark moans softly begging and pleading as hit his sweet spot. I wrap my arms around him thrusting into him harder and hard loving how he screams for me. Never has Dark begged for me like this or even let himself be taken this way. Dark yelps blinking at me with wide glittering eyes as I pull him on my lap my length still buried deep inside him.

"Do it yourself, I don't think I should reward you for your bad behavior." I huskily murmur once again tucking his bangs behind his ears so I can get a good look at his face.

"L-link, I don't…." I raised an eyebrow at my stuttering shadow. I've never seen him like this before and I have to admit I like this side of him."I don't recall giving you a choice, come on darling you remember how to do this, don't you?" His face flushes bright red as he looks away from me muttering what sounds suspiciously like the word bastard under his breath. "I'm waiting." I urge again nibbling on his collar bone making him groan softly. His arms hesitantly wrap around my neck while mine gently slide to his hips resting over them as he slowly lifts himself off of my length before lowering himself back down onto it until I'm all the way inside again.

"Fuck me." Dark moaned and I chuckled a little he wasn't saying it in the literal sense rather than the I'm really fucked this feels so good sense.

"I think you're fucking me Dark." I whisper in a rough voice as he increases his speed, sharp nails digging into my back as he pants into my ear.

"You…Ah… know… what…I.. meant… bas…tard…" He cries as he goes faster and faster allowing the flame coursing through my veins to burn hotter until its completely ignited within me. I grab darks hips this time taking over for him as I take up thrusting into him from below making his moans echo throughout the room. I start feeling my control waning and I know I won't last long so I wrap my hand around Darks dripping length, pumping him as quickly as I can until he's screaming his release spilling onto my chest and hands. I find my release when Dark bites down on my shoulder making me cry out as I fill him with my essence.

"That….was the best sex we've ever had." Dark pants hugging me tightly as he catches his breath. I place a hand on his lower back holding him to me as I nod in agreement.

"That was amazing." I whisper kissing his sweat matted hair, making him hum against my throat.

"What exactly happened between you two?" I question making Dark pull away to stare into my eyes so id know instantly if he was lying.

"He kissed me when I first woke up and ended up cuddling me the night before we saw you." Dark says nothing but sincerity shining through his eyes as pushes my blond hair from my face slicking it back.

"I'm sorry I got so angry Dark, I just can't lose you…" I whisper closing my eyes as I lean my forehead against his.

"You'll never lose me, I'm your shadow hero, I love you and only you." he murmurs back softly as he places a sweet kiss on my cheek hugging me tighter than before.

"I love you so fucking much Dark." I smile looking back into his beautiful ruby orbs. He smiles too his hand running down my cheek, I kiss his palm before placing my hand over his.

"We spent a lot of days just being together in Termina, it's time for us Heroes to get back to work now to get the triforce back." I say my eyes lingering on his face for a second longer before they make their way to the window where the moon is high over head.

"Do you feel any different, without the triforce I mean….?" I blink looking down at my left hand to see the symbol of the triforce gone. I frown a little missing the mark.

"I feel like a normal human being now, even though I'm supposedly destined for great things. He smiles sympathetically as he nudges my face with his nose.

"We just left Sheik out on the island." Dark snickers and I sigh softly smiling at my silver haired twin. I pushed him off of my lap both of us wincing when we realize I hadn't pulled out. I bite my lip seeing Dark on his back white clear liquid running down his thighs.

"Dark we need to shower before I end up taking you again." I say stumbling into the bathroom Dark following after me his eyes trained on the ground a cute pout adorning his lips.

"Hey, you know I always want you. But I feel bad just leaving Sheik outside." I say as I place a hand on Darks cheek making him look up at me.

"I know Link" He says smiling up at me as we both step in the shower shutting the glass door behind us. Dark turns on the water grabbing my soap and goes to work on cleaning my skin his nails barely scratching over my skin making me shiver. After a few moments I do the same to Dark before washing the soap from both our hair and skin. Once we finish I go to my closet and offer Dark a new tunic I bought while I was on a strange island. It's a beautiful obsidian color with short sleeves, it has the insignia of the water temple, I can't help but feel like that island is where the water temple used to be. Dark takes the fabric staring at the water medallion on the back of the tunic before looking at me with tear filled eyes before he wraps his arms around me tightly.

"I found an island that sold these tunics, I thought you'd want a memory of it." He nods a nostalgic smile on his lips as he slips the tunic on and I slip on different clothes that were given to me by Aryll. It's a large blue shirt with a lobster on it followed by orange pants. Dark blinks at me raising an eyebrow as I shrug.

"Aryll gave them to me." I say as we walk outside.

"Aryll?" Dark questions making me turn to look at him.

"She thinks she's my sister, she said that I lived with her and her grandmother until I was eleven years old and went on a quest." Darks features fill with confusion .

"that's not possible." He says tilting his head to return my stare.

"She has a photo of me Dark with her and her grandmother… I'm eleven years old and I look exactly like I did when I lived in the lost woods with Saria and the kokiri." I say causing Dark to let out a strangle gasp.

"So then there's another one of you…?" he questions making me shrug as we find Sheik sitting at the pier where we had left him.

"Are you two alright now?" he asks looking between us as I nod.

"Where is the princess?" Sheik looks away before skipping a rock on the water's surface.

"She died, she should have been reborn into another body, she should be give or take a year about 17 years of age." I sigh looking up at the sky with a somber expression.

"In the morning we need to search the island for the triforce for now let's just go home and sleep. Come on Sheik." I say walking back to the house with the two following behind me. When we get back I give Sheik the guest bedroom before crawling back into bed with Dark curling into my arms.


End file.
